


El alce que sabia demasiado

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Batman - Freeform, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Moose Sam, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por todas esas veces que Sammy deseo que aquel par de tontos se dieran cuenta de cuanto se aman. Drabble destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El alce que sabia demasiado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! aca publicando nuevamente mis feos drabbles Xd

**Disclaimer : Supernatural no me pertenece, si lo hiciera el destiel seria real y ...bueno basicamente eso XD**

**Advertencias : ninguna ;)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 

 Sam alza la mirada, apartándola de su laptop, para centrarla en el par que se encuentra cuchicheando en el medio de la habitación. Al principio no logra comprender qué es lo que ocurre, y a que se debe el cambio de tono, pero luego de una cuidadosa inspección entiende que quizás la historieta que Dean señala tenga algo que ver. Desvía los ojos como quien no quiere la cosa, más no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la curiosidad le haga levantar nuevamente la vista.

Su hermano hojea con evidente diversión el librito, Castiel solo observa cada uno de sus movimientos con su típico gesto de concentración.

Sam no puede evitar sonreír, esos dos siquiera son conscientes de la forma que se comportan con el otro. Sam finge no ver cada uno de los roces innecesarios, de las sonrisas y las largas e intensas miradas que se dedican. Él aparenta no saber nada de la incomoda tensión sexual que se instala entre los dos cuando están juntos.

Más, el menor de los Winchester no es estúpido y es completamente capaz de notar que el ángel lo sabe; que el único allí que no ve lo que se cierne sobre él es Dean, quien, quizás de forma inconsciente, se esfuerza en negar lo evidente.

Probablemente su hermano no sepa que lo golpeó hasta que lo golpeé muy fuerte.

Cas suelta una exclamación, como si acabara de comprender una de las grandes verdades del universo y toma el cómic. Dean, por su parte, le regala una sonrisa tan deslumbrante al ángel, que bien podría competir con una de esas sonrisas aleladas de adolescentes que son adictas a las películas de Crepúsculo. El ángel del señor le devuelve la sonrisa.

Y… ¡Ahí esta otra vez! Ambos se estan mirando tan intensamente que Sam tiene que contenerse para no hacer ningún chiste capcioso. Por suerte en lugar de eso opta por aclararse la garganta.

—Creo que ya se dónde se encuentra enterrado ese fantasma…—comenta, intentando disimular su incomodidad.

— ¿Si? —Pregunta Cas interesado y se aproxima un poco.

— ¡Hey, Sammy, ¿puedes creer que Cas no supiera quién es Batman?! —Dice Dean sacando una cerveza del congelador—Hay tantas cosas que tiene que aprender. —Sonríe antes de llevarse la botella a los labios.

Y Sam sonríe con malicia.

—Entonces vas a tener que enseñarle muchas  _cosas…_

Y apenas puede contener la risa cuando ve a su hermano atragantarse con su cerveza. Toda reacción de Castiel es mirar fijamente a Dean con los ojos brillantes e interesados.

Si, Dean Winchester apenas sabrá que lo golpeó.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
